Bumi's uprising
by SpiralDragon Dark Savior
Summary: Bumi is feeling upset that he is the only non-bender in his home. But that all changes when his uncle takes him to multiple non-benders that have in his opinion, gained the title of "Legendary" Join Bumi on his search to find his destiny and what he was born to do.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Bum is actually pronounced Boom.**

**Chapter I:**

Bumi sat alone on the bench of the training yard. He watched as his father taught his brother airbending techniques, and his mother teach his sister waterbending techniques. Bumi was incredibly bored. He wished he could be like his family, his mom, his dad, his brother and sister were all benders and he was the only non-bender. He looked out at the construction sight before him. Firelord Zuko and his father, Avatar Aang, were building a city where people from any tribe, kingdom or nation could reside in peace. Bumi just watched as his younger siblings manipulated the elements. A hand then sat on Bumi's shoulder, he looked up, to see it was his uncle Sokka's hand.

"Whats wrong, Bum?" Sokka asked his nephew, taking a seat next to him.

"Well...seeing Kya and Tenzin bend, it makes me feel useless. I'm the oldest, and I've been turned into an ice berg multiple times, I've been twisted around in a tornado multiple times, which is actual fun once you get used to it."

Sokka sighed, thinking about what to do, because he once felt this way, when the meteor fell from the sky and he could do nothing about it. Sokka then came up with something. He stood to his feet and walked to Aang, Katara joined them. Aang began to think very hard, as did Katara. But after a moment of thought, Bumi saw his parents nod their heads. Sokka went back to Bumi, excitedly.

"Bumi, get your things, we're going to the fire nation."

Bumi did not hesitate to pack his things and get on his uncles warship.

* * *

The moon was the only light shone on the dark waters, Bumi and Sokka looked out at waters. Bumi saw two ships come from the white mist of the water. For a moment they thought it was only fishermen, but when a large flaming boulder hurled at them, they knew it was a threat. Bumi and Sokka rolled to the side, the boulder smashed right where they once stood. The two ships came to their sides, and from each nineteen men boarded the warship. All wielded either scimitars, spears, axes, or broadswords. Sokka drew his Jian-which he made after the events of Sozin's Comet.

"Get behind me, Bum." Sokka ordered the young twelve year old, Bumi moved behind his uncle. One of the invaders went for Sokka, raising his axe over his head. Sokka blocked a downward slash from the axe, sending his foot to the invaders leg. The invader fell to one knee, as Sokka sent his knee into the invaders face, causing him to lose consciousness. Sokka turned his head to the right, seeing two invaders coming at him. Sokka then blocked a strike from one's scimitar, he dodged from a jab from a spear. Bumi then saw a weakness in the invader with the spear. He had recently broken his leg, and it had just recently been healed. Bumi mustered up enough courage to punch the invaders leg. The invader sent out a loud cry of pain, Bumi then sent a spinning heel kick to the invaders face. Causing him to spin and then fall off the side of the warship.

"Wow, how did he do that?" Sokka said to himself. Bumi performed a backflip over a slash from a broadsword. Bumi then sent a blow to the invaders side, and sent performed a sweep kick, causing the invader to lose his foot, Bumi then performed a front flip, and added his body weight to the invaders, making him fall both faster and harder. Bumi heard a snapping sound as they landed.

"That doesn't sound good."

Bumi rolled backwards. After the invaders were all defeated, one final man leaped onto the warship. He wore crimson and gold clothing. The man opened his mouth, and from it a torrent of flames flew at the crew-who were non-benders other than the one firebender, and Sokka and Bumi. Bumi dodged the torrent, as did the others. Bumi ran at the firebender, Bumi dodged a volley of fireballs.

'How does he move so quick? Looks like he inherited his fathers speed and agility' Sokka thought, ordered his crew not to engaged by hand gestures. This was Bumi's fight, against a real bender. Bumi rolled forward, a fireball going right over his head. Bumi kicked the firebender in the face. A bucket of drinking water was on the floor of the warship. Bumi went for the bucket and threw it on the firebender. Bumi rolled out of the way of a bolt of lightning sent from the firebending crewman. The firebending invader was sent backwards from the force of the lightning. Bumi breathed rapidly.

Sokka smiled at his nephew. So much for useless.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I pretend that the graphic novels never happened._

Bumi awoke at the sound of one of the sailors screaming, "Chief Sokka we are approaching Shu Jing." Shu Jing? Bumi had heard of the town, but never knew it was in the fire nation, he probably would have known about it if he listened to his tutor, instead of sleeping. Bumi went to the deck, and looked at the wondrous town. It was a fine town, filled with resturants, weapons shops, homes and general stores. Bumi watched as the ship docked and the bridge was dropped. Sokka and Bumi departed from the ship, leaving the firebending crew men-whose name is Judai- in charge of the men. Bumi and Sokka walked for mere minutes until they were standing outside of a large, lavish estate. The gate suddenly opened, as if it opened as they approached. Standing in front of them was a man with a black robe with gold trim. His skin was like Sokka's, and his hair was gray.

"Sokka," The man said, his voice was calm. "What a pleasure to see you and this is?"

"Master Piandao, it is always good to see you, this is my nephew Bumi."

"Ah, it is a pleasure to finally meet the first born son of Avatar Aang and Katara."

Piandao extended his hand to shake Bumi's. Bumi wiped the sweat from his palms on his trousers and shook his hands. He was actually talking to Master Piandao, the man who taught Firelord Zuko as well as Sokka. Sokka, Bumi and Piandao entered the estate. It looked great, even the stones did not show one flaw. But when Bumi saw the training grounds, cuts from a battle were strewn across the stone, the bamboo forest had multiple trees cut down, and many of its remains were scattered about the soil.

"Well, looks like you haven't cleaned up since our last battle."

"No, I will never, this is going to be here forever, when my son inherits this estate he shall not touch it. Our battle was the greatest I have been in a quite a while, and I want it this to be a reminder." Piandao said, placing his hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Wait, you have a son?"

"Yes, he lived with his mother in an earth kingdom village, yes, I married an earth kingdom citizen, but to protect my wife I sent her to said village, but when it was burned to the ground, I went to find my wife and son." Piandao held back a tear. "I found my wife dead under a pile of rubble and my son was gone, but I met up with my son when I went to Ba Sing Se."

"Where is he?"

"Right here." A voice called from behind him, they turned and Sokka looked at the man. His features were familiar and the straw hat and bow made it very obvious. His son was Longshot.

"Longshot!" Sokka yelled, a smile forming on his face. "I thought you and Smellerbee died against the Dai Li."

"No, we got away, we traveled from tavern to tavern, and when we got old enough, we got married."

"Wow, where is she?"

"I'm right here," Smellerbee called from behind her husband. She didn't look at all what Sokka imagined. Her hair fell to her back, she didn't have war paint on, she was one of the most beautiful woman Sokka had ever seen. But her style didn't change, well not much. She wore light armor, with two short swords on her back. "Sokka you look great."

Smellerbee hugged Sokka, and then looked to Bumi.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"Oh, this is Bumi, Aang and Katara's first son."

"Wow, you look so much like your...uncle actually."

"No, he looks like his mom."

"No Sokka, he looks like you. When you were a kid" Longshot added.

Sokka looked at Bumi, he did look like Sokka as a kid. The same color hair, the same color eyes, and the same facial features.

"Wow, never realized it."

A moment of silence filled the training grounds.

"So, where is Fat?"

"Oh, he is over here." Piandao said, guiding them through the forest. They approached a tomb, with White lotus flowers scattered around it. On the front of it, it read _Fat, servant, son, friend. _

"I'm sorry for your lose."

"No need, he died protecting those he loved. Well on the other hand, what brings you here?"

"I have come to drop off Bumi, he's going to become your new student."

Bumi looked to his uncle, he eyes showing much excitement. "Really?" He whispered. Sokka replied with a nod.

"Well, then we shall see you in a week." With that Sokka left the estate leaving Bumi's training to Longshot, Smellerbee and most of all Master Piandao.


End file.
